


Thomas and Juliet

by vulnera_sapientia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, but that's because of their denial, fake couple, i'm still getting used to adding tags, it's just fluffy more than anything, maybe a hint of angst, surveillance gone wrong, they may or may not be denying their attraction to each other, they're on a job, update: a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulnera_sapientia/pseuds/vulnera_sapientia
Summary: What is supposed to be a regular surveillance job turns into something a little more heated for our private investigators.Or the time I watched Brooklyn Nine Nine and got inspired by the Johnny and Dora episode
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 64
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have recently joined the fandom and realised there aren’t nearly enough fics for this OTP of mine. This is the first fic I’ve written in many years, so I’m still getting my footing with writing and with the characters so I apologise if they’re a little OOC or the story seems all over the place. I’ll probably post another chapter or two if anyone shows interest in this. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I welcome prompts for future fics as well! Thank you.

It was supposed to be a simple surveillance job. 

Higgins and Magnum were tailing a man, Andy Warner, suspected of cheating on his wife. They had been for almost a week with no hard evidence to be found. It wasn’t until they followed him to a restaurant that evening and saw a woman - definitely not his wife - greet him out front and take his hand that they thought they may have found what they needed. 

“I’d say we got him, Higgy,” Magnum announced as they sat in the Ferrari outside. “We need to get in there and take some shots.”

Higgins didn’t disagree; after a long few days of finding nothing they certainly needed some kind of evidence to take back to Mrs Warner. However, she knew that this was a popular restaurant and simply walking in to get a table was next to impossible. She stated this fact to Magnum, who responded with a shrug. 

“No harm in trying, right? And besides, this could be the only time for us to find proof that he’s cheating. What happens if we need to tail him for another week? Our rates aren’t cheap and if what we’re thinking is true, Mrs Warner is gonna need a really good divorce lawyer.”

Higgins sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. Of course he’d be worried about charging the client for an extra week - he was too bloody nice to be running a business. But, she supposed, it’s what made her want to work with him. He actually cared about the people he helped. He was also very conscious of the fact that not everyone could afford a private investigator which made him incredibly productive with his time. Even though she had managed to persuade him not to take any more animals as payment, they still had a long ways to go before they’d really be turning a profit.

“Alright, we’ll give it a go,” Higgins replied after a few seconds. “Button up your shirt, Magnum; we need to at least look like we planned on being here this evening.”

Luckily, Magnum had dressed in something other than Hawaiian prints today. He had on a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark chinos, clothes appropriate for meeting with a client. She had also gone for more formal attire for the day, having worn a ruffled white blouse and black slacks. 

Magnum looked down and shrugged. “It adds to my charm. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get in.”

As they entered the restaurant, Higgins took in her surroundings and searched for their target. The restaurant was, as expected, filled with people. She just managed to spot Andy Warner in one of the booths in the back, looking awfully close to his dinner date. They needed to get as close to him as they could so Magnum could snap a photo of him. 

“Hi,” Magnum said as he greeted the manager at the front desk, Higgins standing behind him. “I didn’t realise I needed to book, but I’m hoping you have a table available.”

The duty manager, a woman who took the time to check out Magnum before answering, smiled and shook her head. “I’m so sorry, we’re all booked out right now. But if you wanted to wait around, or give me your number, I’m sure I can squeeze you in later.” 

Her eyes roamed up and down his body and Magnum raised his eyebrows, looking over his shoulder at Higgins for support. 

Later on, Higgins would blame the woman for making Magnum uncomfortable (and not the fact that she might be jealous) for doing what she did next. As she stepped forward, she stared directly at the server - Katy, her name tag said - and laced her fingers with Magnums, putting on her biggest pout. 

“But I’ve just gotten in from London to see my boyfriend and he said this place was the best on the island. Baby,” she whined, looking up at Magnum, “what are we going to do now?”

The server and Magnum both dropped their jaw, but Magnum recovered quickly. “I’m sorry boo, I ruined our date night. Maybe I can take you some place else. Unless...” He spares a quick glance at her name tag.  
“What do you say, Katy? My girlfriend isn’t in town for long and I want her to be happy while she's here... if you help me out then I’ll seriously be in your debt.” 

Magnum gave her a wink and it took everything in Higgins’ power not to roll her eyes. He really could put on the charm when required. 

Katy smiled seductively, no doubt thinking what might happen once his ‘girlfriend’ left the country. “In that case, I’m sure I can pull some strings. Give me one moment.”

As she walked off, Magnum turned to Higgins and grinned. “Did I not tell you we’d be fine?”

Higgins scoffed as she let go of his hand. “Yes, thanks to you and your flirting. You’re welcome to stick around after we get the photos and I can take a taxi home. We can fake an argument if you like, really put on a show.”

Magnum chuckled. “I have no interest in getting to know that woman, but thanks for the offer.”

Higgins raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure? She’s clearly interested, she practically undressed you with her eyes.”

Magnum shook his head, smiling. “Despite what you might think, Higgins, I’m not out here trying to find company. I haven’t had a sleepover in months.”

This surprised Higgins and, for reasons she didn’t want to think about, it pleased her. She was about to voice her surprise when Katy returned, asking them to follow her. 

As luck would have it, Katy managed to get them a table close to Andy. They both thanked her and pretended to peruse the menu. 

“Why?” Higgins suddenly asked, feeling the need to continue their conversation. 

Magnum looked up from his menu in confusion. “Why what?”

Higgins cleared her throat. “Why haven’t you been... having sleepovers?”

Magnum looked back down at his menu, continuing to read. “After Abi left I didn’t really feel like seeing anyone. And I realised I actually didn’t enjoy having random women in my bed.” 

Higgins nodded in understanding. “Fair enough. I-“

As she spoke, she looked over at Andy and saw him with his hand on the woman’s thigh and him whispering into her ear. 

“Magnum,” she whispered, looking at him. “Your phone.”

Magnum reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, putting it to his ear as if he was making a phone call. Higgins could see that he was recording the interaction. After a few minutes, the woman giggled and grabbed Andy’s hand, pulling him out of the booth and leading him out of the restaurant, stopping quickly to pay on their way. Magnum kept his phone on them until they were gone and then put it back in his pocket. 

As Katy came over to take their order, they both stood up. 

“Sorry,” Magnum said as Higgins started walking towards the door. “My girlfriend isn’t feeling well so we need to leave. Thanks though.”

Higgins looked back and saw Katy’s face turn suggestive. “Well if you give me your number-“

“See you next time!” Magnum said as he walked towards Higgins who had a smirk on her face. 

“What?” He asked.

“You just broke that poor girls heart,” Higgins replied with a laugh.

Magnum shrugged. “I can’t help that I look like this, Higgy. It’s a curse.”

“Good lord,” Higgins responded as she exited the restaurant. “Your arrogance knows no bounds. Let’s just find these other two and see if we can get any more proof.”

As they walked around the corner of the restaurant, they spotted Andy and his date in the parking lot, lips locked. There was no doubt about it now - he was definitely cheating on his wife. 

“We need to get closer,” Magnum whispered as they hid behind a car. “We need more evidence.”

Higgins nodded and pointed to a car 10 metres away which would hide them and give them a better angle. They began to sneak behind other parked cars. 

They had almost reached the car when Higgins sent a beer can skittering along the pavement with her boot. She cursed herself inwardly. The noise alerted the couple currently making out, and they broke apart in surprise. 

“Who’s there?” Andy demanded. 

Higgins and Magnum looked at each other and remained quiet. If that man found out his wife was having him followed, not only would they not get paid but Mrs Warner would be in serious trouble - especially since they hadn’t gathered enough evidence yet. 

Andy started walking towards the cars, and Higgins sighed. If they ran, he’d simply follow - he may even become suspicious and stop seeing his mistress for a while, and that meant more tailing which she didn’t want. If they stayed there, they would need to explain why they were hiding behind a car. And what explanation was there? She and Magnum just happened to be hanging out in a restaurant parking lot? No, that wasn’t plausible. 

While Higgins was thinking through their options, Magnum had come up with a plan of his own. As the man made his way around the car, Magnum grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. 

“Sorry, Higgy.”

Higgins knitted her brows together. “What do you-“

Suddenly she was being pressed up against the car, his hands were in her hair and Magnums lips were on hers. 

To say she was surprised was an understatement. 

This was not something she’d ever expected to happen on a job with Thomas. Objectively, it was a tried and true move, it never went wrong. No one questions people who appear to be in the throes of passion. Hell, she’d been in this exact position more times than she could count while doing missions for MI6. So why did this feel so monumental?

All this went through her mind as she felt his lips applying just enough pressure for it to be believable but not inappropriate. He didn’t move, didn’t try and take the kiss any further, just did enough so when Andy Warner walked around and spotted them, all he saw was a couple that couldn’t wait until they got home - exactly like himself. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. “Oh, uh...”

Magnum pulled away in mock surprise. “Oh, sorry man... this your car? My bad. We got a little excited if you catch my drift.” He grinned sheepishly, while Higgins looked at Warner wide eyed, seemingly embarrassed at being caught. 

Warner chuckled. “Nah man, I get it. I just thought... never mind, have a good night.” He turned around and went back to his date, and Magnum let Higgins go to lean against the car next to her. 

She realised she was digging her nails into her palms and released them, trying to hide how shook up she was. As she looked at Magnum, his cheeks slightly red, she couldn’t deny that she’d wanted that to happen for a while. 

It was true that he got on her nerves, and she on his, but underneath their banter was a different kind of tension she constantly tried to ignore. She didn’t actually know if he felt this too, but she did know nothing good could come of it. They were business partners and sort of friends and it shouldn’t go any further than that. 

The fact that he was the first man she’d wanted to sleep with since Richard shouldn’t matter and she shouldn’t have acknowledged it. But after kissing him (and it wasn’t even a passionate kiss, he’d been completely professional and respectful) she suddenly feels like she's on fire. She wants him to kiss her again, but properly this time. She wants him to do more than that, if she’s being honest with herself. She wants him to worship her and pleasure her in a way she hasn’t experienced in a while. But as she continues to look at him...

He’s completely unfazed. In fact, he looks scared as he turns towards her. 

“Don’t hit me!” He whispered urgently, shaking her from her thoughts. 

Higgins raised her eyebrows. “Why would I do that?” She whispered in response. 

Magnum shrugged. “Did I not just kiss you without your permission?”

“It’s... fine, Magnum,” Higgins responded quietly. “I understand why you did it. It’s a good strategy. Good thinking, good idea. He didn’t suspect a thing.”

Magnum stared at her. “Okay that's... good. I just didn’t want you to be upset or uncomfortable...”

Higgins scoffed to hide her disappointment. She expected more of a reaction out of him but... maybe that was just wishful thinking. “You don’t need to worry about that, Magnum. I’m fine, really. Unfortunately, we didn’t actually get what we needed though.”

Magnum went silent as he became lost in his thoughts and she found herself looking at his lips. They were soft and warm, on the one hand foreign to her and on the other completely familiar. He looked at her and she looked away, failing to notice him staring at her mouth in return. 

“We’ll need to keep following,” he decided. “Looks like we’re not going home just yet, Higgins.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up where we left off with our private investigators, although someone is feeling a little anxious about the restaurant incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked this first chapter, I now give you the second chapter where Magnum is a sensitive boy and must be protected at all costs.

Thomas was anxious.

On the outside, he gave nothing away except for the constant tapping of his finger against the steering wheel – anyone looking at him would have no idea what was going on in his head. Higgins, of course, would probably notice something was off if she focused on him. But, from what he could tell, she hadn’t looked over at him since they got into the car about thirty minutes ago. 

They were still following Andy Warner. After almost being caught by him, they watched Andy get into his car with his mistress and take off down the road. Not wanting to miss an opportunity, Higgins had sprinted off toward the car and he had no choice but to follow after her. But, being the kind of person he was, he couldn’t just pretend like nothing happened. She said she was fine, but a part of him wondered if she was just saying that to keep the peace.

“Higgy?” Thomas asked hesitantly as he kept his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel a little more tightly.

“Yes, Magnum?” Higgins replied in her ever steady voice.

“Did you…” He paused, thinking about how to approach the topic. “Did you want to talk about what I did back there? Because you know I’m sorry, right? I really am.”

Higgins finally looked over at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Magnum. Your quick thinking prevented us from being caught. It’s a strategy I’ve used many times myself in the past.”

Thomas knitted his eyebrows together. “Yeah, I get that. But this isn’t an MI6 mission, it’s a surveillance job. The stakes are a lot lower in this situation.”

Higgins shook her head. “For me, they are one and the same. This job means a lot to you, and it means a lot to me too now, so believe me when I say I’ll do whatever it takes to make this succeed. You’re being too hard on yourself, really. You saw a way out for us and you took it, I commend you on that, so stop being so worried about a peck.”

As she finished her sentence, she started chuckling which meant she really must not be bothered about him kissing her. He was relieved that she thought nothing of it, even if he couldn’t say the same for himself. 

Thomas forced himself to chuckle as well. “Hey, I was being as professional as I could be given the circumstances.” Higgins smiled at that. “Now, where is our guy headed to? It’s been forty minutes.”

Higgins sighed in irritation. “They’re probably off to a motel to finish what they started.”

He flushed when she said that, but luckily it was too dark for her to notice. Instead of replying, he kept his eyes on the road and let his mind wander.

Thomas had been attracted to Juliet Higgins since the moment he saw her. At first, it had been due to her looks because, yes, he had eyes and she was a knockout. Then he became attracted to her witty remarks and that smile she saved only for his jokes, her determination to solve a case and even the love she showed to those demon dogs. Of course, he would never act on these feelings. When they first met, he knew pretty quickly that trying to sleep with her would land him in the ground, so he kept it professional – he’d never even voiced that idea aloud, not to anyone. As they got used to working together and he got used to being in close proximity with her, he learned to push that desire down, deep down so that she’d never suspect a thing. And if he sometimes imagined kissing her while he was with another woman, was that really a crime? He’d been in trouble for much worse.

But tonight, it hadn’t been his imagination - it had been reality. When Andy was walking around the car, all Thomas could think of was not being exposed and somehow that resulted in him kissing her. At the time, he really had done it just keep their cover but as his lips covered hers, he almost forgot why he had done that to begin with. He was so tempted to deepen the kiss, run his hands down her back and pull her body flush against his own so there was nothing separating them. Her hair had been soft in his fingers as he grabbed her and he’d wanted nothing more than to experience what it felt like caressing his face as she moved on top of him, moaning his name and kissing him breathless. 

He felt goosebumps all over his skin as he imagined it and he cleared his throat hoping it would clear the thoughts from his head as well. Although, as Higgins mentioned, it had only been a peck, it shook Thomas up more than any other encounter he’d had in a long time. Maybe it was because she was the only woman he trusted completely, or because she was the one woman he could never have in his bed. Either way, it sent his heart rate spiking and he needed to sort himself out before she noticed something was off.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it,” Higgins said, breaking his train of thought. He jumped in his seat and looked over at her in surprise. Too late.

“What…” He swallowed before continuing. “What do you mean?”

“For God’s sake, Magnum, stop gripping the steering wheel so tightly,” she said in a huff. “You’re making me nervous. I know what you’re thinking about, so stop it and concentrate on the road.”

Thomas shook his head. “No, you don’t.”

Higgins frowned. “You’re thinking about the kiss, aren’t you?”

Thomas didn’t know how to respond, so he stayed quiet.

“Thomas, I’m really fine with it. You don’t need to look so guilty, it’s not like you had ulterior motives besides keeping our cover. Please, just forget it happened and keep your head in the game. We’re so close to finishing this job.”

Thomas nodded his head but couldn’t look at her. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t dwell on it like you asked and I will keep my head in the game. I got this, I’m a professional.”

Higgins looked at him and snorted before looking away again. As she did, he noticed her raise her eyebrows and point towards the car ahead of them.

“He’s turning off, Magnum. It looks like he’s going to a hotel.”

Thomas nodded again and forced his thoughts to get back to the task at hand, turning into the hotel parking lot. He had to admit it: Andy Warner was going all out for his mistress tonight. A dinner at a popular restaurant and now a night cap at what looked to be a very reputable hotel near the coast.

After valeting the Ferrari, the two investigators headed into the hotel, Thomas pulling out his police badge as they approached the check in desk. Higgins looked at the badge and scowled, but otherwise stayed quiet.

An employee at the check in desk nodded in greeting as they approached and asked how he could help.

Thomas flashed his badge. “Detective Magnum, and this is my associate Ms Higgins. I believe a man by the name of Andy Warner just checked into a room here. What can you tell me about him?”

The employee, a young man named Todd, raised his eyebrows. “What’s this about?”

Magnum shrugged. “Unfortunately, we can’t give out any details about an ongoing case. We’re gonna have to ask if we can have the key card for the room next to the one he’s booked.”

Todd looked on his computer. “It looks like it’s booked out, but I can give you the room straight across from him. Otherwise you can come back next month; he books the same room every three weeks for himself and his girlfriend.”

Thomas looked over at Higgins, who shook her head. They were on a time limit - they couldn’t wait another three weeks. They were just going to have to stay for a few hours and hope they spot the couple as they leave.

Thomas smiled. “That’ll work. Thanks Todd, you may have just helped us crack this case wide open. ”

Todd’s eyes widened and he beamed, looking proud. Thomas felt a little bad, but hey, he had to do what he could to help his client. Plus, Todd was technically saving a woman from a terrible marriage and that counted as a good deed in his books.

Todd gave Higgins the key card and they carried on to the elevator, the ride up spent in silence. As the doors opened, Higgins sighed, her shoulders dropping.

“I don’t know if this strategy is going to work,” she announced. She stepped out of the elevator and Thomas followed her.

“Well, it’s either chill out in a hotel room or wait outside in the Ferrari until they finish their little rendezvous. I know which one is more comfortable, Higgins, do you?”

Higgins hummed in response as she walked down the hall. “I just wish there was a quicker way of getting proof. It’s starting to drag out at this point.”

Thomas yawned as he walked. “We got this, Higgy. Let’s go raid the bar snacks in the mean time.”

“You will do no such thing,” Higgins answered primly, stopping in front of a door. “Not unless you plan on paying for them before we leave.”

Thomas shrugged, standing behind Higgins as she flashed the key card in front of the lock. The door opened and they walked inside. “I’ll just have them send the bill to one Detective Katsumoto of the HPD.”

Higgins shook her head, turning around to look at him. “You will not touch a single thing in this room, do you hear me? We are here under false pretences; we don’t want to make matters worse by involving… wow.” 

Thomas watched as Higgins actually noticed their surroundings and her eyes widened. Thomas didn’t blame her, the place was pretty sweet. There was a bar on one side (plenty of snacks from what he could see) and a full kitchen and lounge area. He could spot the bed around the corner - one of the hugest beds he’d seen - and a giant TV on the wall to match. This was a full on hotel suite. Definitely not the worst place to be camping out, although he could think of more interesting things to do here with Higgins than surveillance.

There it was again, that ache that he’d managed to keep at bay for so long rearing its ugly head. But how could he not now that he actually had something to think about? And it was innocent enough just thinking about it, wasn’t it?

Higgins went to sit on one of the couches. “So we’re here now, and Mr Warner and his mistress are in the room across from us. How do you propose we get the evidence we need?”

Thomas pursed his lips and walked over to sit on the couch across from her. “I’d say we just keep an ear out and see if we can hear them leave, maybe follow them after that if we don’t get what we need here. Mrs Warner said he's usually only out for a few hours and it’s already…” He looked at his watch. 

“Ten-fifteen. Damn, and it takes an hour from here to get back to his place? How much can you possibly achieve in that short amount of time?”

Higgins sighed. “You’d be surprised, Magnum. It’s amazing you don’t know that considering how many… friends you’ve had over in the time I’ve known you. Or was that just a ploy to make everyone think you know what you’re doing?”

Magnum cocked his head as he looked at her. This was unfamiliar territory, the two of them talking about sex. It was almost an unwritten rule between them that they not discuss their sexual experiences, and he was fine with that – the less he knew about that side of her, the better. But crazier things had happened tonight and he suddenly felt like indulging himself.

“Ohhhh Higgy,” he drawled, smirking at her. “You don’t give me enough credit. I can guarantee you that no woman has walked out of that guest house without a smile on her face. And it’s not just because of my fantastic cooking.”

Higgins rolled her eyes. “Is this feedback you’ve actually received or are you just going off your own assumptions?”

Thomas shrugged, schooling his facial expressions to hide his excitement. “Well, if the moans are anything to go by-”

Higgins’ face screwed up. “That’s enough; I don’t want the details of your sexual exploits-”

“You’re the one who asked for proof,” Thomas shot back, trying not to smile. “You should know better, Higgy-”

“That’s not even proof, that’s just a natural response to having sex,” she fired back, shaking her head. “Do you even know what sex is-”

Thomas raised his hands in defence. “All I’m saying is I’m a gentleman. And a woman deserves more than a quickie. Like, at least dedicate more time to make it worth having an affair.”

Higgins chuckled. “Sometimes rushing is part of the fun, Thomas. That little time you have to take in as much as you can; the urgency in removing each other’s clothing so you can pleasure each other and not have to think about anything else in that moment, don’t you crave that sometimes?”

Thomas could feel goosebumps again and he stood up, walking around the room to distract himself. “Yeah, that’s the best kind of sex. But I think it depends on who you’re doing it with, don’t you think?”

Higgins bit her lip as he looked over and suddenly Thomas couldn’t see anything else. How he wished he could touch that mouth, show her the kind of attention he could give her. This discussion was getting way too close for comfort but he couldn’t seem to stop it. Or, he didn’t want to stop it. He wanted to know what she liked, what she didn’t like and how long he could please her for until she fell apart in his arms.

“Don’t you miss having sex?” Thomas asked without thinking.

“Yes,” Higgins replied without hesitation, looking at him. “But, who doesn’t?”

Thomas shrugged, looking back at her. “I don’t miss it as much as I thought considering how much I enjoy it.”

Higgins’ eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you think that is?”

Thomas looked away, pretending to ponder the snacks at the bar. “I was enjoying it less and less, I think, because I miss that connection. It’s all well and good having that release, but I’m craving the intimacy more than the actual sex these days. It’s why I haven’t seen anyone since Abi. Having sex with strangers… I think I’m beyond that now.”

Thomas finally looked over at Higgins and found her staring right back, and she dropped her gaze. Was it just his imagination, or was she blushing?

She nodded to herself and started talking before he could really register it. “I actually agree with you on that front. Sex is fantastic when done right… but that connection and that kind of intimacy adds another level to the satisfaction.”

Thomas took a deep breath and focused on the snacks once more. He could feel his desire running over him in waves, and it was taking a lot more effort than he’d like to admit to keep from giving himself away. He remained turned away from Higgins, knowing that if he looked at her for too long he’d reveal how unnerved he was.

This was becoming torturous for him. He wanted her, very badly. And it wasn’t because he couldn’t have her. It was exactly as he described; he wanted the intimacy he so dearly missed, and he wanted it with her only. There might even be something deeper for him, but he wasn't ready to explore that yet - Abi had seen something though, and had mentioned as much before she left. He’d denied it, of course, but obviously those words had stuck since he’d never sought out company again after that.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft thud of a door closing, and he whipped his head towards Higgins who was already standing. She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

“It seems he didn’t need all that time after all.”

Thomas shook his head slowly. “I don’t know why this woman settles for so little.”

Higgins shrugged, heading towards the door, Thomas stopping to grab the key card on the table as he followed. “I’m sure his finances have something to do with it.”

Higgins put her face close to the door, watching through the peep hole. A few seconds later, she swung the door open and stepped into the hallway, Thomas following a second later. There was no one in the hall, but Higgins began walking toward the elevator. Thomas could hear faint voices coming from that direction, presumably the couple in question. 

Higgins got to the end of the hallway first and poked her head around the corner. It looked like she found what she was looking for because a second later, her phone was out and she was recording something. Thomas couldn’t see the screen, so continued to wait.

Only, he didn’t have to wait very long. All of a sudden, Higgins spun around and grabbed his hand, dragging him back towards the suite.

“What’s going on?” He asked worriedly. Higgins let his hand go and felt around in her pockets.

“The mistress, Magnum, she’s coming back to the room,” she replied distractedly as she continued to look for what he assumed was the key card to the room.

“Higgy, I got it-” he started as he could hear footsteps approaching. But Higgins wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, instead pushing him up against the door.

“Make it believable this time, Magnum,” she said as she grabbed his collar and kissed him.

For the first few seconds, Thomas refused to move - he wasn’t going to push the boundaries of their relationship again. But, something quite unreal was happening… Higgins was kissing him, really kissing him, and this time his self-restraint wasn’t enough to keep his desire reined in. 

He returned the kiss and grabbing the back of her head with one hand and holding her waist with the other, he spun them around so he was now pinning her to the door. She gasped and pulled away to look at him and he stared at her, watching her reaction. But she either really wanted to sell it to the mistress or she really wanted to drive him crazy - a second later, she had her hands holding his face and was pulling him toward her again, covering his mouth with her own.

Later on, he’d remember the mistress walking around the corner and stopping short at the sight in front of her: a couple too worked up to wait until they were in the room and getting what they needed from each other now. He’d remember hearing a key card activate a lock and a door opening, and a few seconds later the door opening again and footsteps receding down the hall. But right now, he was only focused on one thing.

If Higgins had heard any of this, she didn’t give it away. Her attention was on Thomas and he couldn’t understand why, but he wasn’t about to give that up. Instead, he kissed her deeply, roughly, holding her to him as if she were his lifeline. When he felt her tongue tease his own, he responded in kind and she moaned softly against his mouth, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as his hands came up to cradle her face. In that moment, it wasn’t a job and it wasn’t a cover; it was Thomas giving to Juliet what he’d always wanted to but never could. And still, he wanted to give her so much more.

His hands slid down her body, coming to rest on her waist, and he pulled her to him so she could feel what he was doing to her. Her nails dug deeper, keeping him pinned to her, and she gasped as he pushed himself against her. He pulled back, trailing kisses down her neck and moving his fingers through her hair and he felt her sigh against him as he supported her body weight. He looked up so he could see her face, and he didn’t want to look away. Her cheeks were flushed, and her skin looked like it was glowing. Her eyes were closed but she was biting her lip, swollen from his kisses, a smile flittering across her face.

It was in that moment that Thomas realised she’d wanted this more than she’d let on. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been touched in so long and craved it in that moment. It couldn’t be for the same reason he wanted it to happen, could it? 

No, it couldn’t. He’d wanted this from the second he laid eyes on her, but Juliet… she’d made her disdain for him clear from the get go. This moment didn’t mean the same to her as it did for him and, to his dismay, it made his heart sink and his stomach turn. As much as he wanted this to go all the way, he knew it would just make things worse for him later.

Reluctantly, he let go and stepped away from her. She froze and opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion as she tried to calm her breathing. “What-”

Thomas pulled the key card out from his pocket and she stared at it as he held it up. “I’m sorry; I should’ve said something earlier. But… that girl is gone, we’re safe.”

Higgins stared at the wall behind him, not saying anything for a few seconds. Thomas didn’t know if he should apologise for kissing her like that or brush it off like the last one, but he knew deep down that this had caused a shift in their relationship. Whether they could move past it or not would remain to be seen.

Higgins cleared her throat and stood at her full height, straightening her clothing. “I got the evidence we needed, and it’ll be enough for Mrs Warner to start the divorce proceedings. Let’s call it a night, shall we?”

“Juliet-” Thomas started, but she cut him off.

“No,” she said coldly. “Don’t worry, it won’t happen again. I'm sorry, Magnum.”

She headed off down the hallway and Thomas could do nothing but follow in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to paint Magnum in more of a sensitive light cos I feel like when it comes to women he cares about, he really does feel everything ten-fold and as is his character, needs things to be out in the open in order for him to feel at peace. 
> 
> Obviously, things were left a little chilly at the end of this chapter: Thomas is down in the dumps because he thinks Juliet is just using him for a bit of a release and Higgins is mad for reasons you'll find out in the next chapter. Ugh, just let your frustrations out on each other already, amiright?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things were left a little chilly, the children decide they need to grow up and come clean about how they're feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the final chapter. I want to apologise for taking so long with the update. I will admit, I came back to this one way more than the other two to read, reread, take bits out and add bits in (hence the longer chapter) - it turned out nothing like what I'd planned and yet I'm strangely okay with it. I will just warn you, there are graphic scenes in this chapter (nothing too fancy, and I'll apologise in advance as I have not had to write a scene like this in years). I hope you like it.

As soon as Magnum turned off the car, Higgins was opening her door and heading into the house. She heard a sigh behind her and his own door opening, but she was too ashamed and too upset to even say goodnight to the man.

Once she was in her room, Higgins wandered over to her bed and grabbed one of the pillows. She brought the pillow to her face and screamed into it, letting out her frustrations for the night. She was such an idiot. Why on earth did she kiss him like that? Why did she feel the need to throw her dignity out the window and show him, clear as day, how much she wanted him?

She felt sick. There was no way they could play down that second incident like they did the first, and although she knew Magnum would want to get everything out in the open, she couldn’t even fathom looking him in the eye let alone explaining her actions to him. 

Her intentions had not been professional in the slightest, no. She saw an opportunity to get away with kissing him and she took it, her partner completely unaware of her intentions and blindly trusting her when he shouldn’t have. She’d taken advantage of the situation, that’s what she’d done, and she felt like she’d completely betrayed him. 

But… he’d kissed her back. When he’d finally reciprocated, it felt like she was floating. His kisses were sweet and hot, his tongue teasing, and as his hands roamed her body, she felt something in her awaken for the first time in ages. Then he’d rubbed against her, making her feel what she’d done to him. If he’d kept that up, she would have come apart. It was a sensation she’d missed and had eagerly welcomed in that moment, not caring if she broke in front of him or anyone else in that hallway. 

In fact, as she stood there grasping the pillow in her hands, she realised she wanted him to see that. She wanted him to watch her as she reached an orgasm by his hands, his eyes on her as she went through wave after wave that he caused. Then she wanted him to watch her as she pleasured him in return, playing with him and taking him with her mouth and pushing him to the edge before starting all over again. And once they were satisfied and spent, he’d stay, and they’d talk about things they were only comfortable talking about with each other. 

She hadn’t been with anyone since Richard and she’d never felt the need to – it was like her body was shut off to anyone that wasn’t him. But with Thomas, it was different. Her arousal had been almost instantaneous. His rough exterior and blasé attitude had immediately sparked something within, and in her shock, she had responded the only way she knew how: arguing and insults. Thomas, of course, had taken it on the chin and given back as much as he got, and that had set the course for their relationship. She couldn’t help thinking now that had she been kinder, given herself a chance to test the waters and open herself up to someone, would they be in a different kind of relationship now?

Throwing the pillow on the bed, Higgins made her way to the bathroom to take a shower – she needed to relax after the night they’d just had. As the water scorched her skin, she could feel some of the tension recede from her shoulders and slowly her mind became clearer. Then she remembered Thomas pulling away. 

Of course, he’d pulled away. She’d thrown herself on him and he’d gone along with it, but he’d come to his senses much quicker than she had and ended things before she could take it further. He’d made the right decision, for him and for her. But… she couldn’t help the hurt she was feeling. Sure, his body had reacted - but it was natural in that situation, and the fact he could pull away so easily meant that he wasn’t into it the same way she was, right?

Higgins closed her eyes, suddenly feeling cold in the hot shower. She wrapped her arms around her body, cursing herself inwardly for the damage she’d caused tonight. She knew he wouldn’t be able to let this go, not until they talked about it like adults. It was one of the things that surprised her about him, his need to talk things out openly. He wasn’t someone who shied away from an awkward conversation, and that meant he’d eventually come looking for her. She needed to find him first and apologise for the mistake she’d made, hopefully repair the relationship so they could move on and forget this night ever happened.

Once out of the shower, Higgins dressed comfortably in a singlet and shorts and dried her hair. She looked at the time and figured Magnum would still be awake, watching the video she’d shot earlier and organising the rest of their evidence. 

At least something had come out of tonight, she thought distractedly. When Higgins had rounded the corner earlier and caught Andy Warner groping and kissing his mistress in the hallway, she’d grabbed her phone and recorded enough to see his face and hers - more than enough to prove his infidelity. Tomorrow, Magnum would no doubt pay a visit to Mrs Warner to let her know what they’d found. Maybe they should make another trip to the hotel to see if they could access the camera footage from past visits.

She was procrastinating. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation yet, she was still hurt and embarrassed and overall shocked at her actions tonight. But she owed it to her partner to explain, apologise and assure him that nothing of the sort would happen again. 

Higgins took a deep breath and made her way to the door, opening it to head over to the guest house. 

Only, someone was in her way.

Her eyes widened. Magnum was standing on the opposite side of the door, hand raised as if he was about to knock.

“Thomas?” She asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

He looked at her in confusion. “Hey. Sorry, are you going somewhere?”

Higgins looked down, sighing. “I was coming over to see you, actually.”

“Really?” He asked in response. “Why?”

“I... wanted to apologise for earlier,” she announced, refusing to make eye contact.

He made no response and she slowly looked up, worried about his reaction. To her surprise, he just looked genuinely confused.

“You wanted to apologise?” He asked. “Why would you need to do that?”

Higgins rolled her eyes, opening the door wider. “Just come in, will you? I assume you came over here to clear the air. I wanted to do the same thing.”

Magnum hesitated for a second before nodding and entering. Higgins realised this was the first time he’d ever entered her living quarters, which explained the slight discomfort on his face. Nevertheless, he strolled over and took a seat at the foot of her bed. He’d obviously showered for the night, she noticed, his hair still wet and dripping on to his t-shirt. He looked at her expectantly.

Higgins furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

He shrugged, lacing his hands in front of him. “Where do we start?”

She stared at him, amazed at his ability to be so calm in such a situation. “Oh, I don’t know, Magnum, where would you like to start?”

He frowned, sensing her uneasiness. “Higgy-”

“I know,” she said, interrupting him. “I’m sorry, Thomas. I know you want to talk this through but I…”

She covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed. She didn’t even know what to say to him, her head was equally filled with thoughts of kissing him and trying to save their working relationship. How had this become so messy?

“I’m sorry I screwed this up,” she finally said, her hands dropping from her face. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

She glanced over at Magnum who shrugged in response.

“Juliet, you’re only human. I know you were just doing what you thought was right tonight. Sure, we both got a little carried away-”

“Thomas, I lied about the kiss,” she announced, interrupting him. She had to get it off her chest. “I knew you had the room key; I saw you pick it up as we left the room but I used it as an excuse. It wasn’t because we were about to be caught. We could’ve just as easily made it inside but I lied and took advantage of the situation and I’m sorry, Thomas, I’m really sorry.”

Magnum just stared at her, his mouth open. She turned around, too embarrassed to face him after admitting what she’d done. She knew she’d been rambling the entire time but once she started, she just had to get it out. She could only hope that he’d forgive her for fooling him like that.

When he started laughing, Higgins thought she was mistaken. But sure enough, as she turned back to face him, he was shaking his head with laughter.

“Oh Higgy,” he chuckled. “You didn’t take advantage of me. If anything, I was the one taking advantage.”

Higgins shook her head. “No, you don’t understand-”

“I understand perfectly fine,” he replied, cutting her off. “I don’t know if you remember, but I was the one holding the room key. Don’t you think I would’ve stopped you if I was uncomfortable?”

“Well, you did stop me,” Higgins replied without thinking. She put her hand to her face in frustration.

Magnum looked down at his hands. “Not for the reason you might think.”

Higgins was confused. “Then, why…”

Magnum stood up and faced her. “I’m going to tell you something I’ve never said aloud to anyone, including myself. Whether you choose to take action from it is completely up to you.”

She furrowed her eyebrows in question and Magnum smiled gently at her.

“Juliet, I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I saw you."

Higgins did not expect that. How was it that what was supposed to be a simple surveillance job had led them here? To Thomas Magnum making a confession?

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for as long as I can remember,” he continued, “but I stopped you tonight because I knew it meant more for me than it did for you. I just didn’t want to get my hopes up. I didn’t stop you because I wasn’t interested, believe me. I’m sorry if you thought otherwise.”

He cocked his head at her, waiting for her reaction. He still looked calm, even after admitting all that. She didn’t know how to respond, so he took the opportunity to step forward and take her hand.

“Juliet, I think you’re amazing, and you should know that I see you as more than my business partner, although I am happy with our current relationship. And I do understand if you'd think it’s too much or it might mess up our partnership - but I know we both care about the job too much to ever let this kind of stuff interfere with it.”

She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was she dreaming? 

He carried on. “I also know you haven’t been with anyone since Richard and it might be too soon for you, but just know it isn’t a spur of the moment thing for me – I’ve really thought about this. I’m just letting you know that I get it, and I’m here if you ever want to give this a shot.”

She could feel herself tearing up and he noticed as well, squeezing her hand.

“I’m here if you need to talk,” he said as he let go of her hand. “We’re partners, remember? Goodnight, Higgy.”

He started walking to the door and Higgins spun around, shocked. After all those beautiful words, he wasn’t even going to try and kiss her again? Wait, was she mad about that? What was wrong with her?

All she knew was she didn’t want him to leave tonight.

She rushed up behind him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He looked at her in confusion.

“You okay?” He asked, his brows furrowed.

“Not at all,” she answered, reaching up to kiss him. 

It took about a second for Magnum to respond, bringing his hands up to cradle her face. He kissed her softly, tenderly, and she brought her arms up around his neck so she could hold him closer to her.

After a few seconds had passed, Magnum pulled back to look at her.

“You sure about this?” He asked as he watched her.

Higgins nodded. “You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for a while,” she said quietly, feeling her cheeks go red. He cocked his head and grinned. “Miss Higgins, you’ve been keeping secrets.”

“Oh, as if I was the only one,” she snapped, trying to hide her awkwardness. “I believe you’re the one who-”

He cut her off by planting a long kiss on her mouth, causing her to lose her concentration. He was right, she thought, looking at his lips as he pulled away. There were more important things to be focusing on right now.

Pulling his face towards her own, she kissed him, smiling when he responded in kind. Almost instantly, it became deeper, more urgent, and she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling their bodies together. As he continued to kiss her, she used her tongue to encourage him, licking his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss again and teasing her tongue with his own.

Before she could register what he was doing, he’d already slid his hands down to her thighs and lifted her, carrying her over to the bed. Magnum laid her down and continued to shower her in kisses: her mouth, her neck, then down to her collarbone as he slowly removed her singlet. She lifted her arms for him to pull it off, and then Higgins moved her hands to his shirt and undid the buttons before pushing it off his shoulders. Once Magnum’s shirt was on the floor, he settled in between her legs and she let out a small moan when she felt him move against her. Higgins pulled his face to hers once more, kissing him roughly and moving against him in return. 

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when he suddenly pulled back and moved off the bed, only to yelp in surprise a second later when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge. She watched him as he slowly went down on his knees, keeping his eyes on her. His hands went to the drawstring of her shorts, loosening it and pulling the shorts down her legs, leaving her in her underwear. She watched him as she rested on her elbows, her breath short, her eyes never leaving his.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” she said, her voice shaky. Magnum grinned.

“I’ve been waiting a very long time for this,” he replied, his voice rough. “Let me have my fun.”

She raised her eyebrows as he looked away from her, instead watching his fingers as they traced the skin on the inside of her thigh. Everywhere he touched, he left a soft kiss. Slowly, so slowly, his fingers moved closer and closer to her clit until they were just resting on top of her underwear. He lightly rubbed the soft fabric with his thumb, and her body moved in his hand, Higgins covering her mouth as she let out a soft moan. He looked at her as he gripped her thighs once more, inching her forward so her legs were perched over his shoulders. She closed her eyes as she relaxed into her bed, allowing the man to have his way with her.

He pulled her underwear to the side and licked her with the tip of his tongue, causing her to jump in surprise. If this was her reaction when he barely touched her, how was she going to survive the rest of it?

He must have felt her nervousness, for a second later his hand was holding hers while he began to use his tongue on her in lazy strokes. Slowly, he continued to lick, and she felt the pressure building in no time. His tongue began to move faster and faster on her, sucking on her, and she felt his finger as he put it in, and then pulled it out again. In and out, slow, steady motions, he kept his attention solely on her. As she came close to an orgasm, he’d slow down and let her relax, before starting all over again. Her underwear had long ago been discarded, her trembling hands now gripping the covers.

At this point she was trying not to scream. From the moment his tongue touched her, she’d been moaning in a way that was almost humiliating. She was in heaven and she never wanted it to stop, but she wanted him so badly. She wanted him inside her, in her mouth so she could please him the way he was pleasing her. And he really was pleasing her. After only being touched by herself for so long, she forgot what it was like to have another person give her this kind of pleasure. As her hands found their way into his hair, she pulled as hard as she could, hoping he would put her out of her misery.

He took the hint. Placing his hand on her stomach, he sucked at her clit and moved his fingers inside her, building her up quicker than before. Except this time, he didn’t stop. He kept on going until she felt that break, and as she cried his name her orgasm hit her like a wave. He still didn’t stop, and another wave came, and another, until she was slack on the bed. A few seconds passed where the only sound was her heavy breathing.

Magnum wiped his face on the blanket before getting off his knees to look down at her, amusement crossing his features. “Did you black out?”

Higgins opened her eyes and looked up at him, not failing to notice the bulge in his shorts. “No, but I was pretty close, I will admit.”

Magnum let out a laugh, sitting next to her and grabbing the throw from the end of her bed. As he laid it out on top of her, he said “I had a point to prove.”

“You proved it,” she replied contentedly, rolling on to her side. “But now I need something else from you.”

Sitting up on her knees, she gently pushed Thomas down on to the bed with one hand, pulling at his shorts with the other. Once she pulled them off and saw what was beneath, she felt that arousal build up all over again. He was big and throbbing and it was all because of her.

Moving her head down and gripping him in her hand, she licked the tip and felt him twitch. She continued to lick, then suck, moving her hand slowly along him. He filled her mouth each time, and as she took him more and more, she could feel that he was resisting her efforts to make him crack. As she moved faster along him, she felt Magnum pull her away.

She wiped her mouth, frowning as she sat on her knees again. “What-” He shook his head.

“Now, Juliet, I can’t wait.”

He grabbed her face between his hands, kissing her roughly, and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Still kissing him, she moved her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him.

Higgins pulled away, resting her forehead on his as she took him in her hand once more. Sitting up on her knees, she moved forward slightly, aligning her body with Magnum’s before lowering herself on to him. He let out a shaky breath as she took him in, adjusting slightly to fit his size. Once she was filled with him, she looked at his face and softly kissed him. His hands moved up her back and she shivered, moving on him and making him moan into her mouth. It could've been hours or seconds, Higgins didn't know. All she could think of was him. 

She moved on him again, picking up a steady rhythm, and she watched him as he came closer and closer to finishing. 

“Juliet, it’s too much, I’m going to-”

She kissed him once more, her hair brushing his face as they rocked together, her own arousal building alongside his. She finished first, the force of him pulling her into another wave, and as she orgasmed on him, he finally broke, holding on to her tightly.

When they had both finished trembling and their breathing had slowed, Higgins slowly rose and went to the bathroom. When she returned, Magnum was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching her warily.

She stared at him curiously. “Why do you look like you’re frightened of me?”

He continued to watch her as she sat next to him. “I’m frightened you’re gonna tell me that this was a once off and we should never talk about it again.”

She shook her head. “This is a different relationship to what it was yesterday. I don’t really know what it is now but I’m willing to explore it with you. That is, if you want to.”

Magnum chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yes, I want to. We can just keep it between us until we figure out exactly what we’re doing.”

Higgins nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea. In the meantime, would you like to… stay tonight?”

Magnum raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure? You don’t need to rush anything.”

Higgins nodded again. “I’m sure. I’d feel a lot more at ease if you did.”

Magnum smiled. “Let’s get under the covers.”

As they pulled the covers back and got comfortable, Higgins cleared her throat. This was the first kind of intimacy she’d experienced in years, but somehow it felt like it had always been like this between the two of them - comfortable, safe.

“So, will I be getting your famous chocolate chip pancakes in the morning?” She asked with a smile.

“You can have as many chocolate chip pancakes as you like,” he answered.

“Great,” she said in response. “That’s the only reason I wanted you to stay.” He laughed and tickled her under the blankets.

After a few seconds of silence, Higgins reached her arm out so she was touching his chest. “I know this is all new, and there are things we’re yet to discuss, but… regardless of where this takes us, we’re still partners, right?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” he answered, covering her hand with his own. “I wouldn’t want to do it without you. You already know we’ll be heading back to that hotel tomorrow. Actually, I wonder if Todd is working, maybe he can get me access to the cameras.”

Higgins paused. “I’ll go on my laptop in the morning and see if I can pull his roster.”

“Good idea,” he said, running his hands along her bare skin. “Now, speaking of good ideas...”

Higgins moved closer to Magnum, draping her leg over his. “Pray tell, Thomas.”

“Hmm. I’ll just show you instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Stubborn children finally getting what they want. I love these two, I hope they just give into their attraction one day on the show.


End file.
